Dynamis
Dynamis (デュナミス, Dexyunamisu) (Original: Dunamis) is one of the main characters that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a Legendary Blader, specifically a Solar System Blader, consisting of Yuki Mizusawa, Tithi, King, Aguma, and himself, of whom represents the planet Jupiter. He was also the guardian of a temple at the peak of Mist Mountain. His Beyblade is Jade Jupiter S130RB. Dynamis was the Guardian of Mist Mountain. A job that was passed down to him from generation to generation. Which started in which King Zeus, gave his right-hand man, Dynamis' ancestor, the Mist Mountain Shrine. Dynamis would be destined to protect it, until he met Gingka and Co., in which he would tell them more details of the story of Nemesis and the Legendary Bladers. Even when getting struck by the Curse of Hades by Pluto, and turning to Nemesis' side in a dark version of himself, Dynamis would not despair. As he would realize who he is really meant to be with, alongside the Legendary Bladers, in the ultimate fight, against Nemesis, the God of Destruction. Physical Appearance Dynamis is a tall young man with greyish-white hair, dark skin and light blue eyes.Dynamis wears a plain white robe with a collar in an upper position and black pants. He wears a brown belt to which holds his launcher and a bey case on. He wears white gloves which go midway up his arms. He also seems to wear black boots. co. His robe seems to turn purple and black when he's in his dark form. Beyblade: Metal Fury Background Dynamis is the desendant of a Solar System Blader who was entrusted with the safekeeping of the "Temple of Mist Valley". He was one of the ten bladers to be hit with a Star Fragment and his beyblade Jade Jupiter S130RB now contains it. Anime Though Dynamis's history has not yet been confermed to be the same in the english translation as the japanese version, but it is likely. Bellow is his japanese version history. Meeting The Guardian of the Shrine Gingka and company are exploring the Labyrinth looking for legendary bladers, where they find Dynamis. Dynamis reveals his bey Jade Jupiter S130RB and challenges them to a battle. Kyoya accepts, but before he can launch, Ryuto launches instead. Ryuto attacks Jupiter ferociously, but Jupiter absorbs it all by moving the gravity balls on it inward. Ryuto then uses his special move Hammer Vault, but Jade Jupiter is not affected. Then Dynamis calls out his special move Grand Eclair and defeats Ryuto effortlessly. Retelling the Legend Gingka and Yuki challenge Dynamis to a battle after Ryutos defeat. Dynamis excepts Gingkas challenge and they launch their beys. Gingka attacks rapidly, even faster than Ryuto. His plan is to keep Dynamis from defense mode so that his attacks will be too much for Jupiters stamina mode. Gingka is seemingly winning, until Demure spots that Jupiter was in defense mode since it was launched. Dynamis says that he knew Gingkas plan from the begining and that Gingka is not worthy to be a legendary blader. Gingka gets angry and uses his special move Big Bang Tornadoe. Jupiter is hit, but still spinning. Gingka tells Pegasus to use it again, but before he can Dynamis creates an illusion to Gingka and the others. He tells them the legend of Nemesis and how the solar system bladers stopped Nemesis using Zeus's Barrier. He also tells them that there is another legendary blader, Tithi. Then Aguma, Bao, Joannes, and some Beylin Fist Bladers come and attack them. Everyone except Ryuto and Madoka, launch their beys. Aguma makes fun of Kyoya which enrages him. Kyoya uses his special move Wild Wind Fang Dance and begins to destroy everthing. Nile and Gingka manage to stop him though. Everyone but, Dynamis leaves. Bearing the Curse of Hades Pluto comes to the shine and after a short talk, Pluto sends a beam of purple energy which turns Dynamis to a darker self. Pluto brings him to his base and with the star fragment in Jupiter, Orion, and Kronos to awaken Nemesis. Then Dynamis, Chris, and Aguma battle Proto Nemesis to charge it with their star fragments. They are defeated and the Nemmesis bladers apear. Gingka and the others arrive and Dynamis battles Gingka. During the battle Dynamis breaks through the curse of hades breifly and tells Gingka to stop Nemesis. But then Pluto rengages the curse and Dynamis continues to battle. Kyoya later take Gingka place during the battle. Dynamis cotinues to try to break through the curse which electrocutes him. During this Kyoya sees his chance and uses a special move to defeat Jupiter. This breaks the neclace around Dynamis's neck that holds the curse. This returns him to his normal self and convinces Aguma to join them in the fight against Nemesis. Final Stand Against Nemesis The legendary bladers all engage in a fight against Rago and Proto Nemesis. Then everyone but Rago, Ginka, Kyoya, Ryuga, and Chris recall their beys. Zeus's Barrier is opened and is sealing Nemesis. But Doji taunts Ryuga and L-drago leaves the barrier wich breaks the barrier. L-drago attacks Nemesis and absorbs its energy, but then Nemesis reverses the prosess, absorbing L-dragos energy. Nemesis starts to glow. Dynamis launches Jupiter to stop the energy transfer, but is blocked by Pluto with his Fusion Hades. Then Proto Nemesis becomes Diablo Nemesis. Most of the legendary bladers leave to discuss a strategy to defeat Nemesis, but Ryuga stays to fight Rago. After they return to find Ryuga badly hurt Dynamis loses hope, saying that without Ryuga the barrier cannot be complete. He regains hope after Ryuga passes his star fragment to Kenta and continues to fight. After Gingka defeats Rago and saves the world, Dynamis returns to the shrine with Tithi. Battles Beyblades *'Jade Jupiter S130RB': Jupiter is Dynamis' current bey in the anime. Special Move *'Grand Eclair': Dunamis' first special move, he first used it in episode 122. Gallery Anime Manga Trivia *Dynamis' Japanese name was originally thought to be Dynamis before his debut in the anime. *Dynamis and Tsubasa have much things in common, both are very knowledgeable, both have a Bey with their primary colour being purple and being based in at least some way to Aquila, and both have had a dark side caused by dark energy. *Dynamis is also a pretty powerful blader, as even Gingka had trouble when battling him. *Similar to King, Dynamis has resemblances to King (Original Series). Mostly the spiky, white hair colour, the dark skin tone, and having their hair, covering an eye of theirs. *It was revealed that he was the one responsible for the star fragment, but had no control over where they go. *In Orions Whereabouts, it was revealed that wore a jewel on his chest which Zeus got from King Hades, and was passed on to the guardian of the mountain shrine. It contains the anger and hatred of Hades at not reaching his goal. It was broken when Dynamis was defeated by Kyoya. *Dynamis' hair resembles Kai's from the original series. Category:Metal Fury Character